Perfect Eden
by Rikulaw
Summary: Allen with The Black Order. Rosette with The Order of Magdalene. The Earl of Millennium with his AKUMA weapon. Aion with his sinner comrades. The battle of the two Protagonist VS the two Antagonist in the connected worlds to make their own Perfect Eden.
1. The Misterious Door

Yay! my first fanfic ever.... ^^

I tried my best with my English and I think it's already easy to understand even I still makes mistakes....... OTL

Btw though this is a cross over, there's still no Chrono Crusade in first chapter...... -_-

Oh! Almost forgot, I don't own any character in this chapter!

DGray-man is originally created by Hoshino Katsura while Chrono Crusade is Moriyama Daisuke.

Enjoy!

---------------------------

The Mysterious Door

---------------------------

It's already in middle night. The white snows are falling outside as it eaten by night's pitch black darkness. A piano sound is heard from somewhere. It sounds so gentle in a night silence as if it warmth one's hearth in a cold winter night. There's a song. It's sung along with the piano.

**Soshite bouya ha nemuri ni tsuita**

**Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo**

**Hitotsu… Futatsu to…**

It seems the song coming from some place inside The Black Order's Headquarter building. It keeps coming.

**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume… yume…**

The song seems coming from a strange flat object hovering in some place inside headquarter. It's a gate to the Noah Ark.

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

**Umare ochita kagayaku omae**

Noah Ark is an ark used by the apostle Noah for escape from the great flood as it was said in Old Testament. Now it's a vehicle that capable to warp someone to the other place using the gate.

**Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga**

**Ikutsu… Inori wo… Tsuchi he kaeshitemo**

It was used by The Earl of Millennium before. The Earl of Millennium… he's an existence that will guide this world to its end. To face him and his AKUMAs, The Black Order was formed.

**Watashi ha inori tsudzukeru**

**Douka kono ko ni ai wo…**

The Black Order is a special military organization that specialized in destroying AKUMA. No. In fact their special units called "Exorcist" are the only one capable to destroy AKUMAs using their Anti-AKUMA weapon.

**Tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

The song stopped. It's still bright inside the Ark. Looks like there's someone in the so-called Piano Room or the Secret Room. There's a sound of someone talking there.

"How many times I heard it, it's really like a lullaby"

A boy is sitting in the front of a white piano. His hair is white, and he has a scar running in the left side of his face from the forehead to the cheeks. He's Allen Walker, one of the exorcists of The Black Order. There's another strange golden object in front of him. Its round like a ball, but it has a tail and a pair of wing. It's Timcanpi, Allen's golem. Tim flapped his wing and fly around Allen's head.

"What is it Tim?"

Tim landed on the place he sat before and opened his mouth. There's some image projected from Tim. It's just like some symbol.

"This is… a music score for the Ark…?" Allen sees it closely, trying to analyze it. "It's different from before…"

Tim closed his mouth and the image disappeared. Then he flied to Allen's head. Allen got up from the chair.

"Well it's already mid-night. Let's inform Komui-san tomorrow."

Allen turned back. He's heading from his room. He has to get back quickly before Link knows that he snuck out from his room in the middle night. Inspector Howard Link is one of the Central's special force unit called "Crow". He's placed beside Allen to watch over him.

In the day after that, Allen's reporting what he's found in the night before to The Black Order Supervisor, Komui Lee. Komui seems to be surprised to see that.

"So, Tim told you about this new music score last night?" Komui try to confirm it as he's not believed in his ears and eyes.

"Yes." Allen answered as a sweat running in his face.

"It's really different from before. Do you know what the function of this music?"

"No. I still not tried to play it."

"That's good. It's dangerous to play it recklessly since we don't know what effect this song would bring."

"Then we just have to test it for now."

Allen, Komui, and Link that are there surprised to hear the voice that doesn't belong to any of them. After a few seconds, someone entered the room. He's Malcolm=C=Lvellie, the secretary from central.

"But as I said before, it's too much risk to test it since we don't know the effect."

"Then if we don't test it we won't know what the effect. Don't you agree, Allen Walker?"

Allen silenced and he's lowered his head to think. After some seconds, the raised up his head again.

"To be honest I want to test the song myself." said Allen to Komui's surprise. "So, I'm here to ask for your permission to perform this action."

"The boy already asked it by himself. You should give him your permission, Supervisor." said Lvellie with a bit smile in his face.

Komui lowered his head and think. He's thinking should he give the permission to the boy or not. Then he closed his eyes. "I understand." Komui opened his eyes and rose up his head. "I'll give you permission to test the song. But you have to stop it when you found it dangerous."

Then the four of them went to the Piano Room. Allen sat and began to play the piano and sing.

**Bouya ha yami to tomo ni nemuru**

**Soshite tsuki no hikari ga tsuyoku kagayaiteiru**

**Bouya ha yasashii tsuki no hikari ni terasareru**

**Sono gin no hitomi ni utshiteiru mono ha nanda?**

**Yami to hikari…**

**Zetsubou to kibou…**

**Kanashimi to shiawase…**

**Bouya ha subete wo mimamotteiru**

**Atarashii sekai wo tsukuridasu tame**

The song stopped. The four wait for what will happen, but nothing happened. Komui sighed in relief.

"I guess there's nothing happen." said Komui with somewhat relieved face.

"Not really. Look over there" Lvellie pointed a white door across the room.

Tim flied from the piano to Allen's head, and Allen stand up then walked towards the door.

"Allen-kun!" Komui yelled at Allen, tried to stop him from entering the unknown room.

"It's okay Komui-san. I'll back immediately when I found it's dangerous." Allen opened the door and walked.

"Allen-kun!!"

A girl voice stopped Allen's step. Allen turned his back and he saw a girl standing in the room's entrance door. She has a shoulder length black hair with a cute Asian face. She's Lenalee Lee, Supervisor Komui's little sister and an exorcist of The Black Order.

"What are you doing here? And Nii-san is here too…"

"We're performing a test on the Ark, Lenalee Lee."

Lenalee shocked when she saw Lvellie's face. Not to mention, she has too many unpleasant memories with that Secretary from Central that could be called trauma.

"What…. test… on the Ark…?" Lenalee shivering, but she still tried to hide her scared expression.

"Its okay, Lenalee. We'll stop immediately when I found it's dangerous." Allen put a smile on his face. He's trying to make Lenalee calmed down.

"No." Komui said to Allen surprise. "We'll stop this today. I'll send a finder squad to check the room later."

"Komui-san…"

Allen stared at Komui. But suddenly he feels a kind of power, drag him into the unknown room. Allen couldn't react by the sudden force and he fall to the other side of the door. Everyone surprised. Then the door closed and disappeared just like that.

* * *

fuh.....

The story still not clear for now...... =_=;

Then I don't made the 1st song. It's a original song from DGray-man series. It's titled "Tsunaida Te ni Kisu wo".

You can find it in DGray-man OST 3.

But I made the 2nd song myself ^^

The song itself still in progress (I really made it!)

Anyway, please Review


	2. The Other World

Second Chapter ^^

Donn't know what else to say.......

Anyway, I don't own any character in the series

DGray-man is originally created by Hoshino Katsura while Chrono Crusade is Moriyama Daisuke.

Enjoy!

---------------------------

The Other World

---------------------------

After fall to the other side of the door, Allen tried to analyze his surrounding. Looks like he ended up in a city.

_Maybe the Ark warped me somewhere else…_

Allen walked and then a car crashed to a building in front of him. Surprised enough, he silenced.

"You broke a car again, Rosette!!!"

Looks like the car passengers are still fine. Allen stood up trying to help them by opening the door. But before he reaches the car, the door flied.

"It's not MY fault!! The car was already broken from the start!!!"

A girl with sister-like fashion and a watch on her chest showed up. She has a shoulder length blonde hair and some gun with her. She raised her leg highly. Looks like she kicked the door earlier. There's another boy in the car. He has a long purple hair and pointed ears. The boy looks a way younger than the girl.

Allen surprised that he just staring at the girl without any words. After some seconds the girl realized that Allen stared at her. Then she start blushed and turned her back to the boy.

"Look what YOU had DONE!!!! YOU embarrass ME AGAIN!!!!"

"It's not MY fault. YOU'RE the one that KICKED the door until it FLIED!!!!"

The two began to fight each other. Allen feels that it's not a right choice to interrupt or stop them.

"ROSETTE-SAN!!!!!!!"

Another girl showed up from the direction the car came before. She has a long silver hair. She looks like around the boy's age. She rushed up to the car. Looks like she had been chasing for the car.

"Az!! Where you had been??" The sister asks the girl while getting herself out from the broken car.

"I'm glad that you're not with us. You could be died along with this car." The boy said that from inside the car. Then he got out from the car.

"Eh? I've been chasing for you two since you left me. By the way what happened here, and who's this person?" The silver haired girl asked in confusion.

"Rosette broke a car again."

"What did you say!? The car already broken from the start!! And he's… um…" The sister blanked out and stares to Allen.

_It reminds me. We still don't introduce each other._

"Ah, I just a passerby. My name is…" Allen stopped his words as he heard an explosion from behind.

"I found a sinner"

A monster-like creature showed up from the smoke. It just like the devil described in the folk tales.

"Why should they showed up in a time like this!?" The sister picked up her gun and rushed to the devil-like creature.

"You two, stay here!" The boy rushed up following the sister.

In his confusion, Allen stayed close to the silver haired girl. Preparing for anything that could be happened.

Suddenly another explosion sound could be heard from the opposite side from the direction the sister and the boy fighting. And just like before, another devil like creature showed up. The sister seems to be distracted by the explosion. The creature already in stand to attack.

_It's coming._

"Az!!!" The sister yelled. She seems to be worried a lot about the silver haired girl.

_Crown Clown, Innocence activate!_

Allen activated his Anti-AKUMA weapon, Crown Clown. Then a white coat covered his body in a sudden and his left hand turned into a sharp black claw. He managed to protect the silver haired girl from the attack.

The sister seems to be surprised. She stopped her movement until the next attack from the creature they fight. Seeing the sister got back to fight, Allen focused on his opponent. He pulled his left hand and it's turned into a big sword. It's the Sword of Exorcism, a sword that could only used to fight AKUMA.

Allen jumped and slashed at the creature. He only meant to give a shock to the creature since his sword only affected which are evil. Surprisingly, his sword hurt the creature.

In other side, the sister and the boy fight with the other creature. They manage to kill the creature. Seeing this, Allen tried to give another slash to the creature, and killed it.

"Thanks for helping me. You're really strong." The silver haired girl said with a surprised face.

The sister and the boy that already finished the creature in other side come and gathering in the silver haired girl side. Allen deactivated his Innocence.

"You okay, Az?" The boy seems really worried about her.

"Yes, I'm okay. He saved me."

"You're strong, but what's with that hand?" The sister pointed at Allen's left hand. "Are you a devil (=Akuma) too?"

Allen confused by the sister's question. It's not the first time someone mistook him for an AKUMA, but now he's wearing The Black Order's uniform. Everyone should recognize that he's an exorcist.

"No, I'm not. I just a little bit cursed."

"He~ so you cursed. By the way you've got some big scar there. And what's with your clothes? To be honest, they're weird."

"Rosette, you shouldn't say something like that." The boy said and hit the sister.

"He? This is The Black Order's uniform."

"The Black Order? What is that?" The sister looks really confused with no sign of joking.

"You don't know!? Anyway what's that creature before? They're just too fantasy for me." Allen tried to change the conversation.

"They're devils. You can tell just by looking at them."

"Heh?"

Allen so confused. Anything just happened too fast for him to think about. There's real life demon here, in the real world.

_Why they don't know about The Black Order? No the important thing is that the "AKUMA" they talk about… It's a real life devils!!! What happened to the real AKUMA!? And if I recall it, the bullet that the sister shoots… It's not an ordinary bullet isn't it?_

"What's with him?" The sister just doesn't know what happened with Allen.

"I don't know." The boy answered with a confused looks too.

"Okay."

Allen closed his eyes, and activated his cursed left eye. That eye is able to see the soul trapped within an AKUMA so it can be used to locate it too. Surprisingly, Allen can't locate any AKUMA in the area. It's so strange. AKUMA should be spread among the humans. They're everywhere.

_If there's not even an AKUMA around here, and they don't even know about the Order, it means that… No. It's impossible… But there's a real life devil here… Could it be… I'm warped to a different world!? No. It's still not certain. I must gather information first._

"You okay?" The sister asked Allen as she approached him.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for worrying me. Um… Could you tell me the details about what that just happened?"

"I want to tell you, but from where I should start…?"

"Why don't you come with us to The Order of Magdalene? Maybe you can get the information you want there."

"Why we should go back to the Order!?" The sister seems hate to get back.

"Because you broke the car."

"Thank you very much… Um…"

"I'm Chrono. And this violent sister is…" Chrono tried to introduce the sister, but he got punched in his head by the sister.

"Who's you calling violent!? I'm Rosette, Rosette Christopher. And this girl is Az." Rosette point at the silver haired girl.

"I'm Azmaria Hendric. Just call me Az. Nice to meet you." Az bowed her body as she introduced herself.

"I'm Allen Walker. Thank you very much for helping me."

"No, you helped Az, so it's obvious that we helped you." Chrono said while he tried to get up.

"Then, should we go?"

Rosette walked ahead from the three. And Chrono pick up something from the broken car. It's a big steel box with a phone attached to it. Just like the finders unit in The Black Order has. Az doesn't seems to bring anything with her. Then the four traveled to The Order of Magdalene.

* * *

............

As short as the one before.......

As bizarre as the one before.......

But I'll keep tying so please Review ^^


	3. The Order of Magdalene

New Chapter.....

I got this one longer than the previous 2.......

I want to work on another story...... But I don't want to leave this one......

Anyway, I don't own any character in the series

DGray-man is originally created by Hoshino Katsura while Chrono Crusade is Moriyama Daisuke.

Enjoy!

------------------------------

The Order of Magdalene

------------------------------

The four walked together. They're going to the Order of Magdalene. From what Chrono said it seems the Order of Magdalene is a church organization that train not only normal priests or sister, but a special forces called exorcists too. Something similar with the Black Order. It seems that Rosette is an exorcist too and the bullets she shoot from her gun earlier are called "Sacred" and it just one of the type of bullets she has.

After walked for some hours, the four arrived in the Church. It seems it's the headquarters of the Order of Magdalene. Lucky for Allen that he arrived in New York and good for Rosette and Chrono that they're not leaved the city yet. The Headquarter is really different from the image in Allen's head. It located in the city. He though that the headquarter is in the hidden place and it would be a pain to get there just like when he got to the Black Order headquarter for the first time.

"Where did you go without telling me?"

An image of a woman appears along the voice. She's kinda adult-like with long black hair and expensive looking clothes and accessories. She's walking toward the four with somewhat angry or serious looking face.

"Where we go isn't your business." Rosette coldly said those words to the woman.

"It's my business since you're with my Chrono." The woman suddenly hugs Chrono.

"What did you said!? **MY** Chrono!?"

"Yes I said that. A monkey like you would never understand the feelings of a maiden"

"Who did you call a monkey!?"

"Is there anyone else here that could be called a monkey?"

"YOU------!!!!!!!!"

The two began to fight. Chrono sighed a bit. His face just like saying something like "There they go again". Az seems want to stop them but she don't know what to do. So as Allen. He just arrived here and don't know anything. Including how to stop the fight.

"You too said something!!!!" The two yelled at a same time while looking at Chrono.

"I think we should tell her. Maybe she has a same work this time too. We can cooperate. Beside that we have a guest here so you two should stop fighting."

Rosette and the woman looking at Allen. Rosette's face show that she just forgot about Allen and the woman's face show that she's surprised since she didn't realize that Allen is there. Allen just smile realized that the two didn't paid any attention to him. Then they released their hand from each other.

"Who's he?" The woman asked quite coldly. No. She just confused how to don't react rudely when she really didn't pay any attention to the boy before.

"He's Allen Walker. We just met him today and he seems want to know more about Magdalene so we brought him here. He said he's from the Black Order or whatever it is." Rosette answered her quite nicely for the one that just fight with the women seconds ago.

"The Black Order? What's that? Anyway I'm Satella Harvenheit. Nice to meet you." She offered hand.

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." Allen shakes Satella's hand.

"Let's go inside for now." Said Chrono.

They went inside the church. After a while Satella went somewhere with Az. So it's only Allen, Rosette, and Chrono. They went into a room. There's a woman there. It seems she's already waiting. From what Chrono said, she's the church head, Sister Kate.

"No new car for you, Rosette" Suddenly Sister Kate said something like that.

"What!? But I need it. I still got a mission!!!"

"No what!! Just how many car you already broke until now!?"

"No more than ten!!!"

"Ten!? One car is already a pain you know!!! Go by train from now!!"

"What!?"

"No what. More than that I want to hear your explanation about that boy."

"Ah." Rosette surprised. Looks like she forgot about Allen again.

"He wants to know more about the Order of Magdalene so I think it's better if he talk to you directly." Chrono explained in Rosette's place.

"I'm Allen Walker. If I could may I know more about the order?"

"I see. I understand. Rosette, Chrono, you two may leave the room. I want to talk alone with this boy."

With some unpleasant face Rosette leave the room pushed by Chrono. Then there's only Allen and Sister Kate in the room.

"Please sit down."

Allen sit in the chair as Sister Kate sit in the seat in front of him.

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Um… first about the devils. What are them?"

"They're creatures that come from Pandemonium." Sister Kate walked and took some document and put it in the desk then she continues "Some of them living without making any chaos but the other some living making chaos here and there. So it's our duty to slay them."

"Are they living creatures?"

"Yes they are. But they're different from us, human. In place of cells, they use legions. Legions can duplicate quickly than cells, making them capable to recover from wound quickly than any human."

_As I though. It's different from the world I used to be. The ark really warped me to another world. But something is similar with my world._

"Last, do you know anything about The Earl of Millennium and Noah?"

"I know nothing about that Earl of Millennium. But if you speak about the apostle Noah, he was mentioned in the Old Testament. Anything else?"

_Different world same history… huh… This is kinda complicated. Maybe I can go back if I open the gate from here._

"No nothing. Thank you for your help."

"It's nothing. It's our duty to help someone in trouble. By the way, can I ask some questions to you too?"

"Ah, it's okay. Please."

"Where do you from? You don't seems from somewhere around here."

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introduced myself clearly. I'm from London."

"London as in England? You traveled quite far there. Do you already have a place to stay tonight?"

"In fact this is my first time in America and I lost…."

"Do you want to stay in our church? I still got some questions to you."

"May I?"

"Of course. I'm the one that offering to you here. Please follow me."

Sister Kate walked as Allen follows her. As he though, all of the people looks curious with him. Maybe this time isn't his white hair that attract people's attention since he already seen the silver haired Az. Maybe it's his scar and his Rosette so called weird clothes.

Not a long time, they arrived in a room. It so clean and quite huge. Well it's not as huge as Allen's room in the order though. Since he got to share room with Link, he got a huge room when they moved to the new headquarter.

"You can use this room for now. I got another business so I'll back later. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much."

Sister Kate leaves the room and closes the door. Allen sat down at the bed and sighed.

_Maybe I should try to open the gate now._

Allen walked to the center of room. Then he tried to open the gate by recreate the song inside his head but the gate isn't appearing. It's different from when he couldn't open the gate inside the barrier. He feels he could open it but something is lacking so he couldn't.

_Maybe I could open it if I sing the song out loud… But it's kinda embarrassing. No, it's not the time to think something like that._

In other hand, Rosette and Chrono called again by Sister Kate. It seems they're still talking about the car that Rosette broke.

"Okay. I'll give you one more chance. This is your last car. If you broke it again I won't give any replacement car for you."

"Ceh. I understand."

"Rosette, a sister shouldn't react like that! Anyway I'll give you the replacement car tomorrow and you could resume your mission. That's all, you two may leave."

Rosette and Chrono leave the room. Rosette seems still can't accept Sister Kate's decision. Not long after that, the two met with Satella and Az. It seems they're just finished taking a bath.

**… Futatsu to…**

"Hey Az did you just sing?" Rosette asked to Az.

"No I'm not singing."

"There's no one singing here. Even the church choir already stopped practice a while ago." Chrono doubting Rosette.

"I'm sure I heard something like a song just now…"

**… Taruru… sen no…**

"I'm sure I hear it. I just hear it again. There's no mistaking that someone is singing"

"You're right. But it's a boy's voice. And it's kinda far from here. I'm barely hear it." Chrono closed his eyes and focusing his hearing. He's trying to **locate the song's source.**

**... tomi no… yoru ni…**

**… chita…. yaku omae…**

**Ikusen no… tsuki ga…**

**Ikutsu… Inori wo…**

"There!"

Chrono running to the source of the song. Then Rosette, Az and Satella following him.

**Watashi ha inori tsuzukeru**

The song could be heard more clearly. It means that they're closer to the source. They don't feel that the song is either something big or dangerous. They just curious about the song. They never hear that song before.

**Douka kono ko ni ai wo**

The four arrived in front of a room. They could hear the song from inside. They're stares at each other. Hoping one of them open the door. Then Chrono walked a step to the door then opened it.

**Tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

They see Allen in the center of the room as he finished the song. There's a transparent black circle in the floor where he stands. As Allen sees Rosette and the others, he falls to the floor. Then the black circle disappeared too.

"ALLEN!!!"

The four rushed to Allen. Chrono barely catch his head before it reach the floor.

"Are you alright?" Az worried much to the white haired boy that she just met.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for worrying me." Allen sat in the floor while placing his right arm in his head.

"What are you doing?" Rosette got closer to him.

"Sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"No. It's not what I asked. Why did you sing until almost collapsed like that? You're face looks pale now."

"Yes. I hope we may hear you're explanation. Allen Walker."

An image of someone appearing in the door. It's Sister Kate. She said that she'll go to Allen's room as she finished her business. Looks like she meant about Rosette's car.

"Before that, can you make sure no one hear us?"

"Sure."

Sister Kate looking to make sure that no one will pass and hear them then she closed the door.

"Now, tell us."

"I just tried to open the gate to the Noah Ark just now."

Rosette, Chrono, Az, Satella, and Sister Kate surprised a lot after hearing Allen's statement. Noah Ark is the Ark used by the apostle Noah to escape from the great flood. It just a story told in the Holy Bible. No one ever see it.

"Wait. You said Noah Ark? Do you mean that…" Rosette tried to calm herself.

"Yes. It's the Noah Ark that was told in the Old Testament. I tried to open the gate to there but I failed. Looks like opening it from here consume quite large energy."

"Open the gate? You mean you can control it? And how is that related to the song? And what do you mean from here? Is this place too far from the ark?" Sister Kate asked Allen with some question just like interrogating him.

"Yes I can. It's my other job. The song is used to control the Ark. We called the one that can control the Ark as the musicians. Today I tried a new song for the Ark that I found. Then looks like I'm warped to the other world."

"How do you know that here is not the world you used to be? Maybe you just transported to a far place. As I seen, you didn't lie when you said this is your first time in New York."

"There are three proofs I got for it. First, the organization I'm working in… The Black Order is a world wide organization. Information such as the devils won't get off from their ears. Then we, exorcist, would be send to slay or catch one of them. But in fact there's not even a single report about devils in my world."

"Then, the second?"

"Second, The Black Order as a special military organization of Vatican got a special permission to enter any place. So we wear this uniform to let others know that we're from the Black Order. Almost anyone that holds an important position on some installation such as police station and hospital could recognize us just by looking on our uniform, but no one seems to be recognized the mean of this uniform."

Allen paused for a while. He's looking on the others. Looks like they still can catch on his explanations.

"Then, the third, as I see, Magdalene is just like The Black Order. I'm sure you got some branches out there. So it's kinda strange for you for not knowing about the Earl of Millennium."

"Can you explain more about that Earl of Millennium?"

"The Earl of Millennium is the creator of a living weapon called AKUMA. He's using human soul to create them. He meant to destroy my world once more."

Sister Kate looks like a little bit disappointed there. Maybe she's expecting to know something from Allen.

"You seems expecting something from me. What happened?"

Sister Kate took a deep breath. "You know, some days ago I got a weird report here. It seems there's quite a large sum of people gone missing. And there's no report about someone seeing a devil involved there. So I send Rosette and the other to investigate it."

"Um… May I help? I still want to know this world more since looks like I can't go back for a while. More than that, I want to repay since you give a place shelter to me."

"To be honest you don't have to do it. But if you insist, I don't really have any objection about that. But it still up to the group leader." Sister Kate looking to Rosette's direction.

"Eh? Me? Um… I think its okay… You know, the more the merrier."

Everyone stares coldly on Rosette just like she said some cold jokes. Rosette just laughs a little realizing it.

"Rosette… we're not on a picnic… But I guess its okay. We should help him. And from the fight with the demon earlier, looks like we can make use of your skill." Chrono adding the reason. Making it more acceptable than Rosette's reason.

"Thank you very much." Allen bowed.

"Then you'll get going with them three tomorrow morning. You should rest for now." Sister Kate leaving the room.

"How 'bout you, Satella?"

"I guess I'll stick out with you. I don't really have anything to do."

"Then we'll depart tomorrow morning."

Then the four leaving Allen in his room. Allen somewhat feeling really tired today. Maybe because he's forcing to open the Ark's gate. Then he got to his bed. Thinking to sleep early today.

* * *

Next Chapter would be Allen with Rosette and the others on a mission......

Hope I can finish it until next week........

So, Please leave a review....... I don't mind with critiques.....


	4. AKUMA Arrives

At last... It finished...

fuh... I rarely got a mood to write... But I already decide myself that I'll update this story every week.

Not as long as before... 'Cause I really want to stop this chapter here...

Anyway, I don't own any character in the series

DGray-man is originally created by Hoshino Katsura while Chrono Crusade is Moriyama Daisuke.

Enjoy!

-----------------

AKUMA Arives

-----------------

"It's quite lively here" Rosette said as she put some piece of bread to her mouth.

"Yes it is. But we're on a mission now, so quit stuffed yourself and start gathering the information!" Chrono snatch the bread in Rosette's hand.

"I can't do the mission with empty stomach!" Rosette snatched again the bread that Chrono snatched. The two snatched away the bread from the other while arguing.

"These two….." Allen watched the two from behind.

"Yes, I'm sorry. They're always like this." Said Az as she walked with Allen.

"Just like Chrono said. We got no time to be relaxed now." Satella secured the bread in Chrono's hand by grabbing it along with Chrono's hand.

"Like I said, I can't do any mission with empty stomach! And release your hand from Chrono and my bread!" Said Rosette as she points her bread, Chrono's hand and Satella's hand.

"You know, I want to back to NY as soon as possible, so just clear this mission quickly!" Satella stares Rosette.

"Then don't come in the first place!" Rosette shouted to Satella.

"Third participant…" Allen watched the three from behind.

"I'm really sorry for this. They're always like this."

"It's okay. It's more relaxing this way."

"HEAR THAT!!!" Rosette suddenly shouted up and points to Allen.

Everyone startled by that. Not only Allen, Az, Chrono, and Satella, but also some peoples that just pass there. Everyone silenced and stares to Rosette. Rosette's face slowly turns into pink rose color, and then burning red. Then all of the passersby begin walked as they leave Rosette.

"Ro~set~te~…….." Chrono stares her.

"Sorry……" Rosette lowered her body slowly.

"Then we should resume our mission."

Chrono pushed Rosette forward and look behind. Confirming that Allen and Az still following them from behind. Then he realize that somehow Allen keep looking somewhere else. Just like feeling uneasy because of something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feels that there's something strange here. Maybe it just my imagination."

Then they tried to ask to some people about the case that Sister Kate talked about. But it seems no one really know about that. No. In fact no one knows that someone missing here.

"It strange…. No one knows about it…. From the information we got from Sister Kate, there should be a large sum of people gone missing here. It's too strange of no one realize it." Rosette sighed.

"No… Looks like we've caught off guard just now…" Chrono suddenly wears a serious looking face.

"So it's not just my imagination…" Allen said it with a serious face too.

"What you two mean?" Az curiously asked the two.

"I feel this before. And I remember it now. We're inside a barrier…" Allen tried to feel again the feeling of being inside the barrier from his memory.

"And there's just a little presence of living people while it's crowded here." Chrono adds.

"Meaning…" Rosette tried to guess the worst possibility.

"So, you mean that we're the one that missing here? Or we're caught off guard and now we're trapped inside a barrier?" Satella shout up the worst possibility in her head.

"We're caught off guard and trapped inside a barrier…" Chrono sweating and closed his eyes. "And…."

"And this is a parallel world created by enemy, so we're missing in the real world." Allen continues.

As Allen finished his sentence, all of the surrounding people stop then looking to them. Suddenly their clothes and skin torn apart and there's something like ball shaped machine coming out from inside of them.

"What are them!?"

Rosette prepared her gun and Satella bring out a jewel. Chrono and Az stay close to Rosette. They're entered a battle formation quickly. Preparing for anything that could happen. While then, Allen still stunned. He didn't expect them for appearing in this world.

"AKUMA….." Allen whispered in a little voice but it's clear enough for Rosette and the others to hear.

"So they're AKUMA you speak about…. Whoever the maker, he has a quite bad taste there…" Rosette still focused on the AKUMAs.

One of the AKUMA point its cannon to Rosette then shot it. As expected from an exorcist. She dodges the shot easily and countered it. But somehow the gun didn't work on them.

"What!? Sacred aren't work on them???" Rosette landed and get into her stands quickly.

"Looks like even holy power of sacred can't work on them. Can you protect yourself? They're just LEVEL 1. I can beat them no matter they gather."

"Okay, I count on you."

"Come!" Satella rides on a flying fish like creature.

"Since when you summon it?" Rosette surprised.

"Just a while ago."

"Be careful not to hit the bullet! You can turn into ash just by touching it!!" Allen warns them.

"Okay, you too be careful!"

Rosette, Chrono, Az, and Satella ride on the creature that Satella summoned then flies away from the crowd of AKUMA.

"Well then…"

Allen activated his Crown Clown and jump ahead to the crowd. It seems he has no problem at fighting them as he destroys them one by one.

In other hand, Rosette and the others fly away from the place where Allen fights. The creature that Satella summoned could fly really fast.

"It's rare for you to fall back honestly." Chrono ask curiously. No mean to picking fight or something like it.

"You know… It's frustrating when you found there's nothing you can do…."

"Rosette…"

"Looks like we can land there. There's no one in that place."

They landed in a cemetery then the creature that Satella summoned disappear. They looked around. Confirming that there's no AKUMA there.

"Fuh…. Escaped at last…" Rosette sighed in relieve.

"I'm a bit worried about Allen-san…" Az looked at the direction where Allen fights.

"Hey, where do you think this is?" Satella ask.

"Where you ask… We're in a parallel world…" Rosette answered.

"That's not what I meant. This parallel world seems using a real town as a base since it's so detailed. So I wonder where that is…"

"How should I know?"

"Hey what are you doing here?"

A boy with brown hair comes. He's still little. Maybe around 10 years old. He wears a glove in his left hand and holding a bouquet of flower in his right hand. His eyes are silver, just like Allen's.

The four are silenced as they analyzing the boy. The boy walked ahead towards them then stopped just in the front of them.

"Could you please move away? I want to place this bouquet on that grave."

The boy coldly stares them. Then they move away as the boy asked for. There's a name in the grave. It's written "Mana Walker" there.

"It's…"

"This is my father's grave." Said the boy without turning his back. Rosette and the others still silenced. Then the boy continues. "My real parents abandoned me, then he's the one that adopted me. He's everything for me. But he's died so early." Said the boy with a sad tone. Then he's slowly touching his left hand.

Just when Rosette and the others feel sympathy for the boy, another AKUMA comes. It's already hard to protect themselves. How should they protect the boy…?

Rosette grabs her watch. Planning to release Chrono's seal when it needed. Then the AKUMA point its cannon to them, ready to shot. Just before Rosette released Chrono's seal, a white belt-like thing pierce the AKUMA, then it explodes.

"ROSETTE!! CHRONO!! EVERYONE!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Allen yelled from far away.

Allen quickly reaches their place even though he's still so far just some minutes ago. He's landed and deactivated his innocence. There's a lot blood stains on him. Look's like it's not him because there's just some scratch on him.

"Are you alright?" Allen repeated himself.

"Yes, we're okay. You don't looks alright… There's a lot blood on you." Rosette pointing at Allen.

"Don't worry. It's not mine. I'm glad that there's no LEVEL 4 there…."

Allen stopped his sentence as he sees the boy. He feels the boy is so suspicious. He silenced a while as he analyzing the boy.

"What happen?" Chrono asked in curiosity as Allen stopped his sentence suddenly.

"Who's that boy?"

"Ah, he's just come to visit his father's grave. We just met."

"Grave…"

Rosette moved a bit as she wants Allen to see the boy clearly. From there, Allen could see the grave too. Allen surprised to see the name that written in the grave. Mana Walker… It's the name of Allen's foster father.

_I see…_

"Why don't you stop playing here?"

"Eh? What did you talk about?" Satella ask Allen as she doesn't really know what he meant.

"There's no other one that would play this kind of prank."

"Prank? What are you talking about? Who's playing prank here?" Rosette asked Allen as she really has no idea of what he talking about.

"So you knew…" Said the boy with some kind of enjoying tone. Then he smiles.

"How deep you see?"

"Just around when he's died…" The boy stands up and turns to Allen.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you show yourself? That way makes me easier to explain."

"Well… If that's what you want."

The surrounding becomes twisted. The sky, the graves, the trees, the ground, and everything else disappeared. The world somehow turned dark with some floating candles and chess board like floor.

Lastly, the boy slowly turned a girl with frilly clothes. She has a spiked blue hair and golden eyes. Her skin is unusually grey and she has 7 cross mark on her head.

Allen stares at the girl. A sweat run drop from his cheeks. Then with a low voice, he said,

"…….Road………Kamelot!!!"

* * *

to be continued...

I guess that kind of phrase isn't really needed here.

Well... As I already said.... See you next week!!!

Whoops almost forgot. Please give me a review. I bet I still got so many grammar errors.


	5. Road Appears

Hello, Riku here.

So sorry for leaving this story for more than 2 months already.

I'm resuming this story now. And I'll introduce my new assistants as well.

They're my OC Leon and Layla

Layla : Nice to meet you ^^

Leon : Just do your work already!

Riku : I'm doing my work now!

Leon : You just skip your work for two months.

Riku : I'm not. I got so many test you know. From collage scholarship test to semester test.

Leon : And you got wound in all over your body then you can't even walk properly now.

Layla : Stop your chit-chat and just begin!

Riku : Okay... DGray-man is originally created by Hoshino Katsura while Chrono Crusade is Moriyama Daisuke and not me even I want to.

* * *

**Road Arrives  
**

* * *

"Road…. Kamelot!!!"

Allen screamed the girl's name. It's quite odd to meet her since she's from the same world as Allen. …No. Allen got here using the Ark… it's not odd if the Earl, which got an Ark himself, and his companies here.

The girl keeps staring to Allen with a smile. Suddenly a door appears. A man figure appearing from the door.

"Hey Road! Done beating the exorcists?"

The man walked closer and stop close to road. He uses a cowboy-like hat and seems to be blind since he covers his eyes. Then he looked around. His sigh stopped on a certain person in the party. It's Chrono.

"Hey, I never though that I'll meet you here, Chrono! I see you're here too, missy!"

"Jenny… What are you doing here!?"

"You know… We got a new toy, and here's a perfect place to raise it. Nice isn't it? Why don't you come back to us?"

"Why do Chrono have to get back to you!?" Rosette said with an angry tone. Trying to cover Chrono.

"It's none of your business. I see you got a new company there. Well, it's not really important since we…"

Road run to the party's side, Allen's side to say, and that distracting Jenny before he could finish his line.

"ALLEN!!!" Road hug Allen and called his name with a somewhat happy tone.

"Hey…" Jenny wear's a 'what the hell she's doing' face while trying to call Road.

"Allen~~ I miss you so much you know… The Earl is still mad that you stole the Ark and broke the egg, but I really want to meet you~~~"

"Can you please stop hanging to me? It's a little annoying."

Allen wears an annoyed face while asking Road to release him with a polite tone. Responding to Allen's line, Road smiled. Instead of releasing him, she gets her face closer to Allen's ear.

"You know… I too know about the 14th…"

Allen's eyes get wide. Then Road moved her face to the front of Allen. She still hangs to him. She seems to be enjoyed Allen's surprised face.

She chuckled a bit then she release Allen and walk to Jenny side.

"Since we got free time why don't we talk a bit?"

Road smiled. Looks like she plotted something behind. Road turns away and suddenly a heart shaped door appear.

"Come in."

Road and Jenny walked to the door and entered it leaving the group behind. Then Allen walked to the group's side.

"Should we follow them?" Rosette asked.

"We have no other choice." Allen answered.

"By the way, can you explain what's going on here?"

"Currently, we're trapped inside Road's dream world, the parallel world we assumed before. She can manipulate this world as she wishes and it's hard to get out from here without her permission."

"Then the city before was…"

"It's a dream world created based from my memories. She's really rude to peeking on my memories."

Allen walked ahead to the door. The group follows after him. Rosette seems kinda worried. Even she knows that if the city was Allen's memories, then the boy is Allen… and Mana Walker is Allen's father.

_Come to think of it… Isn't his name Allen Walker…? Then Mana Walker is really his father…_

"What are you doing Rosette? We're leaving!" Chrono yelled

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Riku : Sorry for such short chapter.

Leon : That's why I said do your work properly.

Riku : Hey, I'm doing that. I'll update another chapter in some minutes. Just wait!

Leon : Hmph

Layla : Okay, stop there you two.

Riku & Leon : Hmph

Layla : Okay, I guess Riku wouldn't close this chapter then I will. Please review this chapter 'kay? ~wink~


	6. And the Game Begins

Riku : Riku here and as I said. I update this one again.

Leon : You lazy procrastinator! Just write more! NOW!

Riku : I will but let me fill my stomach first.

Leon : Don't ever skip your work this time.

Riku : Hey I'm busy you know!

Layla : Yeah, with scanning and translating work. You even draw 4 koma and some other pic while still not forget to color some pic.

Riku : Hey Layla. In which side are you!?

Layla : Neutral I guess. I just telling the truth.

Leon : Just pick one work would you!? And stop singing while working!

Riku : I won't! Anyway DGray-man is originally created by Hoshino Katsura while Chrono Crusade is Moriyama Daisuke. Enjoy!

Leon : You're wrong if you think you will get away with that! (chasing Riku)

Riku : And I'll prove that I'm not wrong! (run away)

* * *

**And the Game Begins**

* * *

"Sit on any seat you want!" Road invited.

The group sits on the seats closest to the door, and Jenny sit on the opposite side. Surprising enough, Road didn't pick a seat near Jenny, her companion. She sat on the same seat as Allen instead. Summoning Allen's annoyed expression for instead.

No one really raise a voice after they sat. Caution could be read from their face. They keep staring to the opposite group just like they're in some of starring contest.

"What do you want to talk about?" Allen breaks the silence.

"Don't be impatient, Allen dear. We just sat some minutes ago." Road answered with some smile while getting her face closer to Allen's.

_We really sat here fore some minutes. Yeah some, or to say around 15 minutes already. And what's with that 'dear'?_

Rosette somehow got annoyed. She really can't sit nor stand still for more than 15 minutes. Maybe not even for a minute.

Still on the silence. They keep starring to each other. Seems like waiting for the other to speak up. Or maybe open the discussion. No clue what will they discussing though. Allen looking around. Analyzing the other's reaction to this silence. Chrono suddenly sighing and raise his hand.

"If no one would speak up, may I ask a question here?" Chrono asking politely. He's very caution not to insult the master of the room. Road to say.

"Well you can. But you don't have to be so polite there." Jenny answering followed with a single nod from Road.

"The toys that you mentioned earlier… Are they AKUMA?"

"It's really a surprise to hear that name from you. Yes, we got them from the little lady there. Splendid isn't it? Magdalene Troop's bullet don't affect them. Even we, demons, can't pierce their shell. It's really surprising that you still alive though. There should be a lot of them outside." Jenny explained.

"They got the specialist here." Road winked. Still not giving a sign to release Allen soon.

"Specialist? That Innocence accommodator that you mentioned? Could it be it's that beansprout over there?"

"Bean!?" A vein could be seen clearly on Allen's face. Road chuckled to hear this. "Just to inform you, I hate to be called with that nickname." Staring angrily to Jenny. He seems already removed the gentleman mask that he wears before.

"Khuhu… sorry then." Jenny apologizing with the tone with no guilty feelings. "Then it's my turn to ask." He continued. "What are you doing there, Road?" Jenny pointing at Road. Road just smiled. "You say that he's the accommodator of the Innocence you talk about. So it makes him your enemy, right? Then why you flirting with him there."

"Hey, it's not like I asked her to!" Allen yelled angrily with Jenny's last sentence.

"Cuz I love him." Road hug Allen. Just like she's saying that 'he's mine' to everyone surprise.

It's not the first time she said that sentence or more like confession to him. It's the second time. Last time even worse. She kissed him. Allen took a deep breath. Try to calming himself. Then he opened his mouth. "Why you still not told us the main topic here?" He said to Road that still hugging him. "I know you got your own topic to invite us here and not killing any of us." Allen continues.

Road release her hug on Allen. Still there, in Allen's seat though. "Like I said, I love you, so I won't kill you." She said it with a gentle smile. Quite surprising for Allen because the little girl Road that he knows really is a sadistic girl. It seems that she told no lie, but it really like a lie. Because she and her Noah clan really want to destroy humanity, including Allen that is a human. Or so he though.

_I know it's a lie. Even it's true, it's strange enough to her to let the others live._

"It's not a lie you know…" Road smiled to Allen. She seems really love to see Allen's surprised face as she stare his surprising face now. "I got a talk to you, but it seems won't go smoothly if I kill any of your new comrade."

_So that's why… But why me? Well she mentioned about 14__th__ before… But even they seems about me being the player leaved by 14__th__ they shouldn't know about me being implanted with his memories… So what she really want to…_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!" Rosette screamed suddenly. It really did a good job on breaking down the serious atmosphere there. "TO BE HONEST, I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT YOU JUST SAY!!! NOT EVEN A THING!!!"

_Ah, she said it_

Everyone seems to think like that. Well, that talk really lacked some details that only Allen and Road know. Or just Road that knew the details.

"If she's the master of this world, then let's just beat her and get the hell out from this place!" Rosette seems already in the end of her patience as she pointing her gun at Road.

"I hate it but I should say that I agree this time." Satella stand up and ready to put a jewel on her left hand. "Beating her should be enough to let us out from here."

"Geez…" Chrono stand up and run to the two's side along with Az. They're already in their battle mode.

"Khu… KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Road just laughs in response for their seriousness. This is really her like. Laughing sadistically.

"Allen what are you doing there!? We'll blast the way out from here!" Rosette called to Allen.

"Wait a minute! She's…" Allen tried to explain but Road cut it with her hand in the front of Allen mouth. Not really covering his mouth. Just giving a signal to be quite for a bit.

"Insolent human beings. Interesting. Then play with me. If you win, I'll let all of you out from this place. But if you lose, I'll make sure all of you lined up in my collection shelf."

_Uh-oh looks like she's already snapped._

"Wait a minute, Road! They got…"

"Nothing to do in this case!? Of course they got to give some compensation for provoking me. That's why I hate humans."

_There she goes again_

"Ceh." What an unusual response out from Allen's mouth as he runs to the group's side.

"So you chose to play in that side huh? Allen." Road didn't seems to be disappointed. She looks like to be excited instead. Jenny walks to her side as she raised her hands. "Then we will start the game."

The surroundings become twisted just like before. It's forming another scene. It's a town. A different one from before. But it sure snowy there.

"The rule is simple." Road put her hand down. There's someone coming in this way. No. Not only one. There's so many of them. As they come closer, Rosette recognizes them more. She knows them. They're all the people she had ever met and know. There's even her old friend Beth there. Road smiled seeing the female exorcist's expression filled with horror.

"Kill every single of them."

* * *

Leon : You S/M author! Don't put anything sadistic here!

Riku : This is not sadistic! And I'm not a S/M!

Layla : Would you two stop fighting here!? We got readers here.

Riku : Uh, well... yeah... Thanks for reading. Please review here. And one other thing.

Layla : Come on Leon!

Leon : Ceh!

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE


End file.
